Return of the brother!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lilly's brother Thomas is back in Malibu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is set during early season 3 before Lilly and Oliver start dating.**

* * *

><p><strong>Return of the brother!<strong>

**Lilly, Miley and Oliver hang out at Lilly's house.**

"Lilly, are ya goin' to Stephanie's party on Saturday?" says Miley.

"No, I don't think so..." says Lilly.

"Come on, Lilly! It could be fun." says Oliver.

"Are you going, Oliver?" says Lilly.

"Yeah, there might be some hot girls there and..." says Oliver.

"Don't wanna know!" says Lilly before Oliver can finish what he was going to say.

Suddenly a male voice can be heard. "Lilly, are you home?"

"Sure. In here!" says Lilly.

A guy 5 years older than Miley, Lilly and Oliver enter the room. His hair is blonde like Lilly's and he's wearing a grey shirt and dark jeans.

"I haven't seen you in like forever!" says a happy Lilly as she give the guy a hug.

"I'm sorry. Did you miss me, Lilly?" says the blonde guy.

"And this is?" says Miley confused.

"Oh, sorry..." says Lilly. "Don't you remember my brother?"

"Thomas? Thomas Paul Truscott?" says Oliver.

"Yeah!" says Thomas. "I'm not sure if I should be mad at you since you didn't remember me or not."

"Sorry! I didn't recognize you." says Oliver. "I haven't seen you for three years, man."

"I moved to Boston to study neobiology. Nice to see you guys again." says Thomas.

"Yeah, sorry...!" says Miley. "You look so different. I didn't know who you are."

"It's okey! Now I know that you didn't forget about me." says Thomas.

"So, bro..." says Lilly. "Why are you back in Malibu?"

"I'm here to spend some time with my favorite sister and her friends." says Thomas.

"Cool, it's gonna be just like old days!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Yeah, that's gonna be so much fun!" says Miley.

"Oh yeah!" says Oliver.

"Wow! Thomas, you're totally..." says Miley, who's face turn red.

"Hot?" says Thomas.

"Yeah..." says Miley.

"Miley Ray Stewart, do you have a crush on my brother...?" says Lilly.

"No, not exactly. He's hot though. Lilly, look at him!" says Miley.

"Sure, he's a good lookin' guy, but he's also my brother...!" says Lilly.

"Fine! I'm not gonna ask him out...! Are ya happy now, Lilly?" says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley!" says Lilly.

"You two are still the same girls that I remember." says Thomas with a smile.

"Sure..." says Lilly.

"Whatever..." says Miley.

"How about I take all of you out for dinner tonight, my treat...?" says Thomas.

"That would be awesome, right guys?" says Lilly.

"Yeah!" says Oliver.

"Okey, I'm on!" says Miley.

"Good, I'm gonna go and catch up with mom. See ya later!" says Thomas.

"See ya, bro!" says Lilly.

"Wow! I can't believe that your brother's back, Lilly!" says Oliver.

"I know! It's totally cool that Thomas is back even if it's just for a short time." says Lilly.

"Yeah! He has become hot since last time!" says Miley.

"Remember, you're not gonna ask him out, Miley!" says Lilly.

"I know..." says Miley.

A few hours later Lilly, Miley and Oliver are in the backseat of Thomas's car on the way to the pizza-place.

"So what are you doin' these days?" says Thomas to Lilly, Miley and Oliver.

"Nothing too special really. School, beach and things like that." says Lilly.

"And Hannah-events." says Thomas.

"You know?" says Miley.

"It's okey, Miley. I'm not gonna tell the world your secret." says Thomas.

"How did ya find out...?" says Miley.

"Lilly sent me an e-mail about it." says Thomas.

"Miley, you can trust my brother. He'll keep your secret." says Lilly.

"Yeah, you're right. Thomas was always a nice guy." says Miley.

"How's it like to have a superstar as best friend, Lils?" says Thomas to Lilly.

"I try to be cool about it and it's not that big of a deal anymore. We're all used to Miley's Hannah-life by now." says Lilly.

"Sounds logical, miss Lola!" says Thomas.

"Don't call me Lola, bro!" says Lilly.

"Sorry..." says Thomas.

"It's okey..." says Lilly.

"So, Oliver..." says Thomas. "Are you dating my sister yet...?"

"What?" says Lilly and Oliver.

"Come on! You guys are supposed to be together. You love the same things. You know each other better than most friends." says Thomas.

"I'm not...! Because you're not...! No way!" says Lilly and Oliver.

"Okey! You can try to hide it, but I can see beyond the surface on this one and I know that there's more than friendship goin' on here." says Thomas.

"I'm with you on this one, Thomas!" says Miley.

"Miley!" screams Lilly and Oliver.

"What? Thomas is right. You two would be perfect together." says Miley.

"No, that's totally wrong!" says Lilly.

"It's easy to see that you and Oliver are into each other, Lilly." says Thomas.

"Dude, why would I date Lilly? She's my best friend." says Oliver.

"And...? To be best friends is a perfect way to begin a romance." says Thomas.

"What are you, brother? Malibu's new dating-teacher?" says Lilly.

"Relax, Lils! I'm just trying to get my little sister a good boyfriend." says Thomas.

"I don't need any help with that, okey?" says Lilly.

"Then why did you send me an e-mail every time a guy broke your heart, Lils?" says Thomas.

"Don't talk about that, Thomas! That was supposed to stay between you and me!" says Lilly.

"Miley and Oliver are your best friends, Lils. It's not like I talk about your love-life with some random dude off the street." says Thomas.

"Yeah, good point...!" says Lilly.

Soon they get to the pizza-place.

"Man, I haven't had Pedro's pizza with extra cheese in three years!" says Thomas.

"Then it's not one day too late for one!" says Lilly.

"Exactly, Lilly!" says Thomas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilly, Miley, Oliver and Lilly's older brother Thomas are at their special table at Pedro's Pizza-Shack in Malibu.**

"Oh yeah! This taste so damn good. It's just like old days." says Thomas.

"Yeah! Just like old days." says Lilly.

"Pedro's Power-pizza with chili and extra cheese like always I can see, Thomas." says Miley.

"Of course! My favorite, you know." says Thomas.

"Of course!" says Miley.

"Now you're really back, man!" says Oliver to Thomas.

"Totally!" says Thomas.

Thomas holds up his soda into the air. "To friendship!"

"To friendship!" says Lilly, Miley and Oliver and hold up their sodas into the air too.

"It's so nice to have you back, bro!" says Lilly to Thomas.

"Thanks, Lilly!" says Thomas.

"Thomas, are ya gonna move back to Malibu once you're a real neobiologist...?" says Miley.

"I don't know. I still have at least two more years of school left. Maybe I'll move back or maybe I'll stay in Boston." says Thomas.

"I hope you'll move back here once you're done with science-school." says Lilly.

"I know, Lils!" says Thomas.

"Are you gonna visit dad before you go back to Boston?" says Lilly to Thomas.

"No, I wanna spend all the time I have here in Malibu with you guys and mom." says Thomas.

"Aaawww! That's totally sweet." says Lilly.

"I'm a sweet guy, Lilly." says Thomas.

"Yeah, you are." says Lilly.

"Yeah..." says Thomas.

"Are you gonna meet up with Vicky at the beach later?" says Lilly to Thomas.

"Vicky?" says Thomas.

"Yeah, she's your girlfriend, isn't she?" says Lilly.

"No, we broke up last year. We found out that a long-distance-relationship didn't work." says Thomas.

"I'm sorry..." says Lilly.

"I'll find a new girlfriend, Lilly." says Thomas.

"I'm sure you do." says Lilly.

"So, what about you guys..." says Thomas "Any girlfriends or boyfriends?"

"No, nothing!" says Lilly, Miley and Oliver.

"I'm sorry, guys..." says Thomas.

"It's okey. We're fine, thanks." says Lilly.

"Yeah, we're fine." says Miley.

"Yeah, don't worry, man." says Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lilly, Miley, Oliver and Thomas are back at Lilly's house.**

"It's gonna be weird to sleep in my old room again tonight." says Thomas.

"Yeah, you've been away for so long." says Lilly.

"I should go to bed now. I wanna be up early and watch the first morning sun at the beach." says Thomas.

"Okey! Goodnight, bro!" says Lilly.

As Thomas walk past Oliver he says so only Oliver can hear him "Hey, Oken! You should grab my sexy little sister before some other guy does. There's no guy other than you that I would love to see as Lilly's boyfriend. Go get her before it's too late, Smokin' Oken."

Thomas walk upstairs to his room.

"Oliver! What did Thomas say to you?" says Lilly with a smile.

"Nothing special really..." says Oliver.

"Don't even try, Oken! Tell me the truth." says Lilly.

"Okey! He said that I should start to date his sexy sister before some other guy does and that he would love to see me as your boyfriend, Lilly." says Oliver.

"So go ahead, Smokin' Oken! Ask Lilly out, Oliver!" says Miley with a smile.

"I don't want to!" says Oliver.

"And I don't want him to want to!" says Lilly.

"Come on! You guys have known each other for like forever. You are already best friends. You know almost everything about each other. You'd be perfect together." says Miley.

"Don't even try, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Too late, Lils. Already did." says Miley.

"You're so gonna get it back, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Yeah, but not now. I gotta go home. See ya tomorrow!" says Miley as she grab her bag and leave.

"I should get home too..." says Oliver. "See ya tomorrow, Lilly!"

"Yeah, see ya guys at school then!" says Lilly to Miley and Oliver.

When Lilly is alone she says to herself "Why does my brother think that Oliver and I have this big crush on each other...?"

"Because it's true, Lillian. You and Oliver have been in love since you held hands in pre-school." says Heather Truscott as she enter the room.

"Mom! Oliver is my best friend. I'm not in love with him." says Lilly.

"Sure about that, darling?" says Heather.

"YES!" says Lilly.

"Okey..." says Heather as she leave the room.

"I'm so _**NOT **_in love with Oliver!" says Lilly.


	4. Dance, apples and LOVE!

**It's now more than 7 weeks since Thomas told Oliver to date Lilly and two weeks since the beach party where Lilly and Oliver had their dance to songs by Coldplay and Radiohead and Lilly had her head against Oliver's neck and Oliver could feel the sweet scent of apples from Lilly's beautiful blonde hair.**

Thomas Truscott is in his apartment in Boston when his cell phone beeps.

"Hi, this is Thomas Truscott!"

"Hi, bro! It's me, Lilly!"

"Hi, Lils! What's up?"

"I wanna tell you that you were right all along."

"About what...?"

"Me and Oliver."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! There was this beach party about two weeks ago and Oliver and I found out that we're in love and we've been dating since then."

"See, I was right, Lilly!"

"Yeah, you're the winner...!"

"I'm happy for you, Lils!"

"Thanks, bro!"

"My pleasure!"

"Lilly over and out. Bye!"

"Bye, Lilly!"

"I knew those two would end up together!" says Thomas to himself.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This last chapter is set during the later part of season 3 after Lilly and Oliver started dating.<strong>


End file.
